Plan Siniestro
by Mariu96
Summary: Él había destrozado sus ilusiones, ella se cansó de sus engaños. Y en los momentos en que su única compañera era la melancólica soledad, su mente ideó un plan siniestro, un plan siniestro con un final fatal.


Plan Siniestro

Las lágrimas surcaban su pálido rostro, enrojeciendo aun más su triste mirada. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? No lo sabía, pero su corazón se había marchitado, él la había destruido.

Abrazó sus flácidas piernas y se acurrucó en una esquina de aquel pequeño cuarto buscando algo de la calidez y la seguridad que le había negado la vida. ¿Cómo había pasado? Nadie hubiera pensado que ella habría podido encontrar el amor en aquel hombre desalmado, aquel hombre que poco a poco la iba matando, tal vez con intención, tal vez sin darse cuenta de sus actos.

Si bien en un principio unieron su vidas por conveniencia, Rodolphus Lestrange había pasado a ocupar el lugar más grande dentro de su amargo corazón, la había seducido, la había enamorado, para luego propinarle una dolorosa puñalada todas las noches, todo el tiempo que compartían juntos.

Cada día la hería, cada día la maltrataba más, cada vez hacía que la desolación la inundara, solo ahondando aun más el profundo dolor que se había expandido en su alma, y ella lo odiaba, lo odiaba por amarlo tanto.

Estaba confundida, por dentro sus sentimientos se arremolinaban y cambiaban con cada segundo que pasaba. El tiempo había dejado demasiadas cicatrices, demasiadas heridas que aun no sanaban.

Pero el tiempo también había logrado terminar con su eterna paciencia, ya no iba a aguantar otro golpe, había tomado una decisión drástica, pero era lo mejor. Y sabía que era egoísta porque buscaba solo su felicidad, pero se había cansado de esperar un abrazo, una caricia, un _"Te amo"_. Iba a arrancarlo de su vida y a eliminarlo de su corazón para siempre… a cualquier costo.

Él había destrozado sus ilusiones, ella se cansó de sus engaños, de tantas mentiras soltadas al aire. Y en los momentos en que su única compañera era la melancólica soledad, su mente ideó un plan siniestro, un plan siniestro con un final fatal.

Aunque quería salir de la oscura estancia, sus pies parecían negarse a caminar, entumecidos por el frío que rodeaba la taciturna mansión en la que había vivido tanto tiempo.

Recogió el valor que le quedaba y se levantó del gélido suelo con esfuerzo, tomó la varita que había depositado en el alfeizar de la ventana y se dirigió a la recamara que compartía con el hombre de su vida, le iba a demostrar de lo que era capaz.

Él dormía apaciblemente en la mullida cama que se alzaba en medio de la habitación, y a ella le enterneció verlo así de vulnerable y tranquilo. Se acercó sigilosamente procurando no provocar ningún ruido que pudiera despertarlo de sus sueños.

Cuando llegó a su lado, otra lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas de porcelana. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo si quería volver a tener un poco de la felicidad que él había matado.

Alzó con suavidad el brazo y empuño con más fuerza la varita a la que sesujetaba insistentemente su delgada mano. Sus labios apenas se movieron, pronunciando en un susurro las palabras que le devolverían su libertad.

Al instante en que el rayo de luz verde salió disparado de su varita y golpeó el sorprendido rostro de su amado, su corazón se partió en mil pedazos. Destruyéndolo a él había también destruido lo poco que quedaba de ella. Lanzó un grito desgarrador al aire intentando desahogar el profundo dolor que rebosaba en su interior y luego lloró, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, aferrada al cuerpo de aquel hombre que le había robado la existencia.

Y cuando cayó la última de sus lágrimas, cayó el último vestigio de humanidad que le quedaba. Desde aquel día se volvió fría como el mismo hielo y la compasión desapareció de su ser, se alimentaba de tortura y de maldad para llenar el vacío que solo él supo dejar en su frágil corazón.

**Hola hola! Este es un pequeño one-shoot que se me ocurrió un día como cualquier otro, no me quedó como yo esperaba, pero aun así guardo la esperanza de que haya alguna personita por ahí que lo disfrute, es un poco OC en cuanto a la personalidad de Bella, pero creo que es mi explicación para la naturaleza que le dio JK, este one-shoot fue inspirado en la canción "Plan Siniestro" del grupo ecuatoriano (el nombre me mató de la risa) "Los hijos del tamarindo"****,****en fin, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Les pido me dejen sus comentarios, críticas y tomatazos, los recibiré gustosa, pues me ayudan a mejorar cada vez más y seguir adelante!**

**Un comentario, es un minuto de tu tiempo y una sonrisa mía**

…мαяιυ…


End file.
